Bang! Bang!
by labarynth-mind
Summary: A short look at the times of Riku and Sora, Their relationship and fallouts.


Me: OMG I finally got around to another fan fic! But this ones just a one shot.

John: one shots are fun. And you get more readers from the lazy department who have to short of an attention span to follow a multi chaptered story or a complicated plot line. Like, you know, they have A.D.D. or something… like you.

Me: . . . . What? I'm sorry, I saw a butterfly and… well ya know…. It was all buttery and fly…e…… yeah…

Danielle: I concur.

Me: yeah!

John: ……. Mon Due… gets on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't kingdom hearts, or sora or riku…. Nor do I own this song. I wish I owned Cher… I would use her awesome powers to conquer the world.

Warnings: there is yaoi in this fic! Get it? Yaoi! Slash! Boys liking boys in a non-paternal way! Ok! Is that across? Ok good, you have been warned! Oh, and if you flame me I shall roast you on a spit to a delicious golden brown over said fire. Ok.

MeDanielle: ON WITH DA STORY!

John:… you know half of the people don't even read these.

MeDanielle: . . . . shush.

"_I was five and he was six,_

_We rode on horses made of sticks,_

_He wore black and I wore white,_

_He would always win the fight…"_

A five-year-old Sora fell to the ground with a soft "oomf" noise, he looked up through his thick eyelashes and his full bottom lip jutted out in his trademark pout. His impossibly large blue eyes glared half-heartedly at the figure standing over him that was silhouetted against the sun. He let out an angry humph and crossed his arms childishly, causing his spiky cinnamon hair to flutter around his rosy face.

"Aw come on Sora! You can do better than that!" Chided a six-year-old Riku. "And don't think for a minute that I'll fall for that puppy look! That only works on Selphie, If you wanna win my sympathy you're gonna have ta try harder than that." He added teasingly, his amazing aqua cat like eyes twinkling with mirth. His silver eyebrows drew together and he brushed his soft shining silver hair from his face. He eyed his still pouting friend on the ground for a moment before a soft smile crossed his pale face. "Ok, come on then… Another go?" He asked, holing out his hand to help Sora up.

Sora hesitated a moment but eventually grabbed Riku's hand and allowed him to haul him up. He picked up his wooden sword and stood in ready stance, determined to beat Riku this time. They both fought hard and skillfully. Well, as skillfully as a five and six year old can be, but eventually Riku found an opening and struck.

"_Bang Bang, _

_He shot me down,_

_Bang Bang,_

_I hit the ground,_

_Bang Bang,_

_That awful sound…_

Sora fell once more, hitting the ground and sending sand flying in an almost comical manner.

"Aw poo!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air, sending even more sand flying. "I never win! Why don't I ever win!" He screamed into the sky angrily, Riku chuckled and sat down with Sora.

"You'll get it eventually, don worry… Say, Race ya to the beach!" And with that they were off towards the coastline.

"_Bang Bang,_

_My baby shot me down…"_

** R/S **

"_Seasons came and changed the times,_

_When I grew up I called him mine,_

_He would always laugh and say_

'_Remember when we used to play…"_

A 14-year-old Sora sat silently on a rock as he watched his two best friends, Riku and Kairi fight. They always seemed to fight, Kairi was just so strong headed that she just got so easily ticked off when Riku would push her buttons, and push them he did. It was suspected by everyone on the island that Riku did this to Kairi because he either had a crush and didn't know how to act, as most boys do. Or that he felt threatened by Kairi. Sora knew it was the second one; Riku was threatened by Kairi, but not entirely in the way everyone thought. Of corse he felt worried that Kairi would ruin the friendship that they had had since practically birth, but Riku was also pretty jealous. Kairi had a crush on Sora, that was no secret, she wasn't a very discreet girl, that's for sure, and this irked Riku. For Sora and Riku… What they had was special.

"Well fine then Riku! I'm going home! You happy?" Sora was snapped from his musings by the sound of Kairi Yelling closer to him as she gathered her stuff to leave.

"Well duh I'm happy! You're so obnoxious sometimes!" Riku yelled after her retreating form. He let out an angry growl and plopped down on the rock Sora was sitting on. "Why can't she back off? We came to hang out at the beach together! And she shows up and just… Invites herself! I mean she's our friend but she doesn't need to be there 24/7!" Sora smiled softly and slipped his arm around Riku's Shoulder, pulling him close.

"Well Riku, She didn't know… You shouldn't have yelled at her…" He said soothingly. It was a little known fact that Sora was actually the collected one of the pair. Of corse out in the open Riku was smooth, clam and resigned. While Sora was Crazy, Zany and a bit childish, But when they're alone it all changes. Sora rested his cheek on Riku's silky silver hair and pulled him closer. "You don't have a thing to worry about, I love Kairi but like a sister. In the romantic department I'm all yours." Riku smiled dreamily and brought his head up to capture Sora's oh so tempting lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I love you…" He murmured when he pulled back. "It's funny… No one would expect this at all…" He said, motioning to the embrace they shared when he said 'this'. "And if they ever catch us in any sort of embrace or… ehm.. Entanglement on the ground we can always tell them we were fighting… Like when we were kids…" He added, laughing lightly. Sora smiled and laughed along.

"'_Bang Bang,_

_I shot you down,_

_Bang Bang,_

_You hit the ground,_

_Bang Bang_

_That awful sound…"_

Hand in hand they got up and began to walk silently down the beach. Both completely content with simply being with the other.

"_Bang Bang,_

_I used to shoot you down…'"_

** R/S **

"_Music played and people sang…"_

"Riku! What are you doing? What happened?" Sora screamed, his blue eyes shinning with tears, and his voice cracking with emotion.

"What happened! What HAPPENNED? Sora! You went and replaced me!" Riku screamed back, voice just as full of emotion though he hid it well.

"No Riku…. No… I could never….. Never replace you…." Sora choked out between the silent sobs that racked his body. "I love you…" He thought that he saw something flicker on Riku's face, but it was gone quickly and his face hardened in such a way that Sora felt as if he was dying.

"Well…. I….. I don't … I don't love you….." He ended in a whisper just before he lunged in for a blow.

_"Just for me the church bells rang…"_

"Sora close the door!" Riku yelled through the shining door way as he held off heartless.

"No! No Riku I can't! I can't leave you!" Sora cried out, trying with all his might to keep the door open.

"Close the door damnit!" Riku replied. Sora choked on his sobs and let the doorway go, and watched as it fell shut. Right before it closed completely he caught a glimpse of Riku, he looked up and made eye contact, and right before the door closed he shouted one last thing.

"I love you Sora! I LOVE YOU!" Sora fell to his knees sobbing, his key blade fell with a loud clinking noise as he laid both hands upon the now sealed door.

"riku…." He choked weakly. "I love you..."

** R/S **

"_And now he's gone,_

_I don't know why,_

_And to this day sometimes_

_I… cry…"_

A 17-year old Sora sat sadly on the oh so familiar rock on the beach of destiny island. Staring at the sunset through tear blurred vision. It had been three years since the door way was sealed. Three years today. Everyone tried and tried to comfort them but he mearly pushed them away. They didn't understand, how could they?

"_He didn't even say goodbye,_

_He didn't take the time to lie…_

_Bang bang,_

_He shot me down,_

_Bang bang,_

_I hit the ground,_

_Bang bang,_

_That… awful sound…"_

He felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and he closed his eyes in annoyance, if it was Kairi trying to come to his rescue again he would scream. He turned to tell Kairi to go the hell away, but he didn't see Kairi. His eyes tear Edmore and his chest contracted painfully. He stared for a moment and reached out to touch the face in front of him just to make sure it was real. Then he breathed one word that meant everything In the world to him. It meant pain, it meant pleasure, and it meant nothing it meant everything. It meant love it meant hate. All in one resounding word.

"Riku…"

"_Bang Bang,_

_My baby shot me down_


End file.
